This invention relates to a floor sweeper of the rotary brush type which can be used for sweeping both carpets and smooth floors.
Referring to both of the above-identified patents, it is already known to provide a floor sweeper with at least one rotatable brush and an adjacent dust pan, and wherein the brush rotates unidirectionally to continuously sweep dust and debris into the pan no matter whether the sweeper is being translated in a fore or aft direction over the floor. When the sweeper is translated in one direction, the brush is driven. When the sweeper is translated in the opposite direction, the brush freely rotates in the same direction as before. If pairs of brushes and dust pans are used, one brush is driven while the other brush freely rotates; and when the direction of sweeper translation is reversed, the formerly driven brush freely rotates and the formerly freely rotating brush is driven. In these patents, various types of brush coupling means are shown such as oppositely wound springs, a unidirectional clutch arrangement, and a bail operated lever system.
Referring to the above-identified U.S. Pat. No. 3,587,127, it is also known to provide brush cleaning combs pivotally mounted on the sweeper frame and which are swung by inertia to engage or disengage from the adjacent brush.